Creí que era ella
by alarivero5
Summary: después de perder que era lo que mas deseaba, tuve una cita con maka y bueno creo que ella no era lo que esperaba pero como la conocia a la perfección y era el tipo de chica que me gustaba crei que era ella.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO1** – (el más importante día)

Mi nombre es Soul y el día de hoy podría ser el más importante de todo el año, para mí, ya que perdí una "apuesta" con mi amigo Blackstar la apuesta fue que quien lograra derrotar al otro en una pelea usando solo una mano ganaría, como era de esperarse perdí y ahora pienso cumplirla con una gran sonrisa en la mente ,si en la mente ya que mi cara solo refleja nerviosismo; Blackstar pasaría por mí entre 6:00 y 6:30 de la tarde para asegurarse de que cumpliría y llevarme con ella ,llevarme con Maka mi ex compañera de habitación la cual había decidido vivir desde hace ya un año con las demás chicas del grupo, Liz ,Patty ,Tsubaki y Crona.

Liz y Patty son hermanas, de esas hermanas que son diferentes en todo pero que de lejos se nota que lo son, después esta Tsubaki una chica alegre, muy tranquila y gran amiga de Blackstar aunque el busca algo mas pero eso para después y por ultimo Crona ella no la conozco muy bien porque simplemente es tímida aunque con unos lindos y sobrenaturales ojos de color azul claro que rara vez se notan ya que la mayoría del tiempo está mirando el suelo ,bueno de una vez les hablare de Kid jajaja mi otro amigo y un gran hombrecillo elegante ya que a cuantas personas conocen que tenga 2 novias al mismo tiempo y que incluso sean hermanas, ¿no?, pues él es uno de ellos y si sus novias son Liz y Patty mis amigas.

Bueno volviendo al tema de la apuesta, el día apenas comienza; por suerte; estoy tan nervioso que no sé qué diablos ponerme y mi rostro está fatal, aun después de bañarme, ya que no he dormido bien desde que perdí la apuesta el fin de semana suerte que son vacaciones y no tengo que ir al Shibusen durante todo el mes, aún recuerdo como perdí aquella magnifica apuesta; fue hace unos días estaba en las gradas del campo del Shibusen junto a kid esperando a que Blackstar terminara de entrenar, así es, Blackstar juega futbol en el representativo de la escuela y el sábado seria la semifinal entre el Shibusen E.R, y el Royalties E.R. por suerte el partido seria en el campo de la escuela ósea seriamos locales, por otro lado perder sería peor que … no se solo sería lo peor, bueno volviendo a la apuesta, después de terminar de entrenar Blackstar se acercó a nosotros mientras nos decía que sería un dios en los deportes y así conquistaría a Tsubaki después de ganar en la semifinal del sábado.

Flashback

B*STR – seré un dios y hare el gol del gane en el partido, y después le diré a Tsubaki que sea mi novia.

Kid – no creo que acepte he visto que pasa mucho tiempo con Harvar y él está en el equipo representativo de rugby, por qué crees que te escogería en lugar de Harvar?

B*STR – bueno pues…

Soul – oye no lo desanimes, BSTR tiene ventaja, la conoce de años y Harvar solo unas semanas, sabe que le gusta y que no.

Kid – tranquilo solo quería saber que pensaba, ya sé que Harvar no tiene posibilidades porque Liz me dijo que Tsubaki estaba harta de ver a Harvar.

BSTR – eso es verdad!

Kid – si es verdad, ahora vámonos a cenar.

Fin flashback

Carajo no sé qué ponerme, no tengo mucha ropa y no toda esta limpia solo mi pantalón café y una playera azul claro, como los ojos de Crona, y mi posesión más preciada unos tenis skyttop 100% blancos, los cuales le encantan a Maka y por eso casi no los uso amenos claro que sepa que la veré y hoy la vería así que me puse todo eso más un reloj de color rojo que Crona me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños, crona es una gran amiga sabe que regalar ,ese día recibí muchos regalos aparte del reloj y una cartera ,también me dieron una playera azul claro, un pantalón café el cual me quedaba un poco grande , el pastel y un autógrafo de Blackstar.

Soul-(pero que mierda, tengo puesto lo que me regalaron ese día excepto el autógrafo que está en mi cartera, carajo tengo que lavar mi demás ropa más seguido.)

Mire el reloj y como apenas eren las 2 de la tarde decidí salir y buscar un lugar en donde comer, encendí mi moto y me dirigí al lugar más cercano y económico ya que tendría que guardar la mayor cantidad de dinero para salir con Maka, pero porque siento que no hice algo,naaa, llegue a un puesto de sushi donde pude ubicar una cabellera de color rosa, era crona, y me dirigí a su mesa la cual solo era para dos y pensé- (mierda tal vez esta con alguien y voy a ocupar su lugar)- , así que solo me acerque a saludar y me senté en la barra para ordenar mientras ella me veía con intriga.

Cuando sirvieron mi plato note que no llegaba nadie a sentarse junto a ella y a menos que ese alguien tuviera problemas en el baño el lugar estaba desocupado.

Crona- hey ss-soul si quie-res te puedes s-sentar conmigo. Dijo con su tímida voz. Entonces tome mi plato de sushi y me senté con ella.

Soul- perdón, pero creí que estaba ocupado. Dije

Crona- no n-no lo está, oye t-tienes puesto e-el reloj q-que te di en tu cu-cumple. me dijo con una sonrisa.

Soul- si es muy bonito gracias es el primer día que lo uso jaja

Crona- co-combina con tus o-ojos, oye? Y ya ti-tiene pilas ci-cierto.

Mierda fue todo lo que pensé mientras miraba el reloj que seguía marcando las 2.

Soul- no jajajaja, le comprare unas saliendo de aquí.

Crona- si po-porque de o-otra fo-forma solo si-sirve para combinar co-con tus ojos jaja. Dijo

Soul - si, oye que hora es? .pregunte mientras ella veía su reloj de color azul claro como sus ojos. So-son las 4:30 dijo.

Soul- que?! Pero como pasa el tiempo oye sabes si Maka está en su departamento?

Crona- s-si de hecho tengo q-que estar ahí, e-en una hor, s-saldrem-mos a ver u-una peli todas.

Soul- queeee?! (la he cagado sabía que me faltaba algo y era invitar a salir a Maka.) Como pude termine de comer y me despedí de crona que también ya había acabado, y entonces me di cuenta de que la había cagado de nuevo, - Crona quieres que te lleve?- le pregunte.

Crona – nn-no gra-gracias me da m-miedo subirme a tu mo-moto

Soul – a vamos Crona como puede ser eso si no voy tan rápido, además tengo casco.

Crona- bueno pe-pero no vayas tan ra-rapido ok

Soul- ok

Salimos del restaurante, le coloque el casco ya que no sabía y nos marchamos hacia su departamento el cual se encuentra del lado este de Death city; mientras más avanzábamos note que aumentaba la fuerza con la que me sujetaba, así que decidí disminuir la velocidad para tranquilizarla después de 15 minutos llegamos.

Soul- bueno crona ya llegamos, pude notar que tenía los ojos cerrados así que le di unos ligeros golpes a su casco –llegamos- repetí

Crona – g-gracias. Se quitó el casco y me lo dio

Soul- de nada para eso somos amigos jaja

Crona- jaja s-sí.

Soul- oye crona podrías decirle a maka que salga, tengo que hablar con ella?, -si -contesto

Espere ahí 10 minutos y de los nervios me dieron ganas de ir al baño así que me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, subí hasta el tercer piso y toque la cuarta puerta.

Harvar- soul que haces aquí. Dijo con cara de sorpresa.

Soul (pero que mierda, desde cuando este vive aquí)- a oye podrías decirme en donde viven maka y las demás.

Harvar- aquí -dijo,- lo que pasa es que he venido por tsubaki, saldremos a dar un paseo pero… mejor pasa.

Soul – si bueno

Al entra pude escuchar una discusión de varias mujeres que al verme se callaron y una de ellas me pregunto

Maka- soul que haces aquí?

Soul- am este vine a platicar contigo.

Maka- a ok, permítanme

Salimos del depa y al cerrar la puerta me dio un gran abrazo para después decir – soul cuanto tiempo, casi un mes y dime como están todos?- se separo

Soul- bien todos bien y ustedes?

Maka- igual, bueno hoy no, ya que tsubaki cancelo una salida que teníamos planeada al cine y saldrá con el bestia de Harvar.

Soul (pero que cagada creí que no le agradaba)- a que mal… por un lado ya que entonces podre invitarte a salir, ¿te gustaría ir al cine, maka?

Maka- si porque no, deja me arreglo y enseguida vamos

Si- conteste y la seguí hasta la sala donde las demás no paraban de verme y después de preguntarme por los demás, ya que a pesar de ser novios no se pudieron ver en los últimos meses, a los pocos minutos Harvar y Tsubaki salieron del departamento despidiéndose de todos diciendo que irían al parque del centro de la ciudad. Minutos después Maka salió de su cuarto con un vestido de flores rojo que le quedaba ajustado y unos mallones de un rojo más fuerte que el de su vestido. Vaya que se veía bien era perfecta sin tomar en cuenta que su cuerpo había crecido en todo el tiempo que no la vi.

Maka- lista, ya vámonos.

Y así salimos no sin antes despedirnos de los demás, mientras esperaba a maka en la moto le envié un mensaje a Blackstar para decirle que ya estaba en casa de maka y como buen amigo castroso también le dije que tsubaki salió con Harvar antes que nosotros, envié el mensaje y guarde el teléfono.

Tome el casco que había usado Crona y gracias al aire puede oler que del casco salía un aroma a canela y era delicioso, se lo entregue a Maka y salimos rumbo al cine.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 (pero que suerte, soy especial)**

Tome el casco que había usado Crona y gracias al aire puede oler que del casco salía un aroma a canela y era delicioso, se lo entregue a Maka y salimos rumbo al cine.

Maka- soul crees que este bien que tsubaki salga con harvar?, lo único que sería peor es que se encontraran con blackstar jajaja.

Soul- (pero que, una vez más la eh cagado) si claro pero eso suena casi imposible, no crees?

Maka- si bueno, soul este casco huele delicioso como a canela, no sabía que usabas un shampoo de canela.

Soul- emm no, ese casco lo uso Crona en la tarde cuando la lleve al departamento.

Maka- Crona subió a tu moto?

Soul – si, aunque al principio no quería la convencí para que la llevara, jaja

Maka- eso sí que es extraño, no le gusta usar ningún tipo de transporte, camina todo el tiempo y por ella es que tenemos que salir casi una hora antes a cualquier lado jaja

Soul- a de verdad, pues entonces soy especial jaja (reí nervioso y acelere para llegar antes al cine)

Maka – seguro de que no la forzaste o de que no se sintió mal?

Soul- no para nada ja por quien me tomas.- (Pero claro que se sintió mal, si casi me arranca las costillas aunque por alguna razón no me molesto.)- bueno ya llegamos.

Maka- entonces si eres especial, bueno y que películas están en el cine, sabes?

Soul- noooop , a mira ahí está la cartelera . y avanzamos para ver los estrenos en los cuales solo había 3, el gran secreto, curvas de la vida y la posesión de Sally. Maka se negó inmediatamente a ver la película de la posesión de Sally y me dio a escoger entre las otras 2.

Maka- bueno y entonces?

Soul- pues el gran secreto suena bien, no?

Maka- no, mejor veamos curvas de la vida, que te parece?

Soul- (si vas a escoger la peli entonces para que me preguntas, suerte que eres Maka y no cualquier otra chica)- pues sí, entonces ve a comprar las palomitas y los refrescos mientras compro los boletos ok -(le dije mientras le daba dinero)

Maka- si, te espero en la entrada de las salas ok. (Tomo el dinero y se formó en la dulcería)

Me dirigía a la fila de los boletos cuando note que Harvar estaba formado con Tsubaki y decidí acercarme.

Soul – hola otra vez

T&H- hola, que haces aquí?

Soul- viene a ver una peli con Maka, porque es el cine, no?

Tsubaki- tienes razón, y cual verán?

Soul- secretos de la vida y ustedes?

Harvar- esa película no existe!

Tsubaki- es cierto creo que te equivocaste soul.

Soul- jajaja es verdad, veremos curvas de la vida, y ustedes?-(debía obtener esa información)

Tsubaki- la posesión de Sally

Soul- A ok, creo que les toca

Harvar – es verdad, adiós Soul.

Compraron sus boletos y yo los míos, vi cono caminaban hacia la dulcería cuando Maka me gritaba para voltear a verla, era hermosa. Me acerque a ella y le di su boleto y caminamos a la sala número 6, por suerte los lugares de arriba estaban desocupados así que nos sentamos y en ese momento mi teléfono vibro. Leí el mensaje que era de blackstar diciéndome que en donde se encontraba Tsubaki, escribí que había venido al cine pero que por favor no armara un alboroto o mejor que no viniera- envié el mensaje y guarde el teléfono.

Maka- soul siéntate que ya va a empezar.

Soul- si claro, me pasas las palomitas.

Maka- si ten.

En ese momento Maka tiro refresco sobre mi playera, puede escuchar como Maka me pedía disculpas pero tenía que secarme así que solo le dije que no se preocupara y como pude salí de la sala , camine hasta los baños, que por suerte estaban cerca, y comencé a limpiarme. Regrese a la sala ya con la playera seca pero por el tiempo que estuve en el baño ya había perdido los primeros 20 minutos de la película así que decidí sacar el telefono y note que tenía 2 mensajes uno de blackstar diciendo que estaba en camino al cine, y otro de kid diciendo que seguía a blackstar para evitar cualquier problema además de que me preparara ya que después de que terminara la película iríamos a una fiesta todos ya que eran vacaciones ; comienza a molestarme el hecho de que casi todos decidan por mí solo crona y tsubaki no lo hacían .

Maka- soul de verdad lo siento.

Soul- ya solo fue una pequeña parte de mi playera no es para tanto.

Y así estuvimos hasta que termino la película, que al terminar comprendí la similitud entre la película y la vida de Maka con su padre, de cierto modo se relacionaban.

Maka- fue una gran película no crees

Soul- pues si algo así-(me pregunto si la película de el gran secreto tendría algo que ver conmigo y por eso tenía ganas de verla pero ni modo ahora tenía que prepárame para la fiesta)

Maka- y por qué usabas tanto el teléfono en el cine?, si se puede saber jaja

Soul-amm porque kid nos invitó a una fiesta en Beats un bonito lugar que está cerca de su casa (en la cual vivíamos todos ahora)

Maka- entonces donde los tenemos que ver?

Soul- bueno pues… a mira ahí están (dije señalando los baños del cine)

Todos- hola soul, hola maka, ya están listos?

S&M- ya de hecho los estábamos buscando jaja (mentira)

Kid-Bueno pues vámonos.

Puede ver que atrás de todos se encontraba Crona pero lo que más me sorprendió era como lucia, se veía muy bien ya que llevaba unos mallones de color negro una playera del mismo color que su cabello zapatos y accesorios del color de sus ojos era una imagen perfecta que se echó a perder con la voz de Harvar.

Harvar- adiós entonces te veo luego tsubaki

Tsubaki- no creo estaré ocupada toda la semana.

Harvar – a ok

Entonces subí a mi moto con Maka mientras que los demás subieron al auto de kid y nos marchamos rumbo a beats.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 BEATS

Después de unos minutos de seguir a kid llegamos al lugar planeado, estacionamos los vehículos y nos formamos en una corta fila ya que apenas eran las 9:30 y esperamos a que nos dejaran pasar, pero antes platique con Crona la cual estaba atrás con Maka y yo.

Soul- Crona como fue que te subiste al carro de kid?

Crona- b-bueno es que no-no tuve opción jaja además ca-casi nunca salimos t-todos.

Soul- tienes razón.

Kid- heyyy ya podemos pasar

Al entrar pude ver que el lugar de verdad era fascinante y amplio, más de lo que se veía por fuera, nos sentamos cerca de la barra para así evitar tener que recorrer un mar de gente más tarde, el orden para sentarnos fue el siguiente liz, Paty, kid, yo jaja, maka, crona, tsubaki y blackstar, todas las mujeres del grupo se levantaron y se retiraron al baño, después de unos minutos el lugar estaba lleno y como el baño estaba del otro lado sabíamos que tardarían en llegar.

Soul- blackstar como vas con tsubaki, parece que mal no crees?- dije con una risa burlona.

BSTR- no voy mal como crees, hoy será la noche en la que me dará el sí, ya verás.

Kid- si claro

Bstr- ya verás cebra

Kid- queeee?¡

Soul- tranquilos ya vienen.

Dije mientras vei como maka y las demás se acercaban a nosotros y se sentaban, incluso traían cerveza y toda clase de bebidas, tome una cerveza con la cual planeaba estar toda la noche y le di un trago.

Maka- soul, tengo ganas de bailar, vamos

Uppss esto no me lo esperaba ahora tendría que bailar, no era todo un bailarín pero podía hacerlo, claro con menos gente en la pista. Mientras más bailábamos más personas cocaban con mi espalda jajaja suerte que no pise a nadie y después de varios minutos nos sentamos.

Maka- jaja vamos a sentarnos, ya has golpeado a demasiada gente jajaja

Soul- si tienes razón jaja

Después de varios minutos casi todos se levantaron a bailar excepto Crona, que se quedó sola por un momento ya que me levante al baño, a regresar tenía planeado quedarme a bailar pero note que Crona está sola y mejor me dirigí a la mesa.

Soul- crona, por que no bailas con todos?

Crona- no-no se bailar so-soul

Soul- tranquila mucha gente de la que está en la pista no sabe pero intentan divertirse, ven acompáñanos.

Crona- no soul no-no pu-puedo, me da pena que todos me vean

Soul- tranquila nadie te pondrá atención además al que se burle de ti se las verá conmigo jaja

Crona- ok

Y así convencí a Crona de que se parara por 10 minutos ya que se cansó y fue con tsubaki por algo de tomar. Nosotros paramos minutos después y también fuimos por algo de tomar, nos sentamos y platicamos a gritos ya que la música no dejaba escuchar. Cada quien platicaba con su "pareja" kid con liz y Patty, Bstr con tsunbaki y yo con maka y crona ya que si no se quedaría sola y eso no estaría cool.

Soul- crona y que piensas hacer mañana?(espero no hacer una plática aburrida)

Crona- na-nada soul solo estar con las demás

Maka- miren es Hero

Todos- ehhhhhhhhhh

Maka- heyy Hero aquí

Hero- hola

Todos- hola

Soul-hola (porque Maka lo saludo tan…. creo que le gusta, no no puede ser no creo son cosas mías)

Maka- Ven siéntate con nosotros, o ya tienes lugar?

Hero- gracias

Soul-(mierda solo falta que me hagan a un lado para platicar)

Maka- y vienes aquí seguido hero?

Hero- si cada 2 semanas al igual que kid jajaja

Kid- si, solo lo sacan en camilla de tanto que bebe jajajaja

Hero- jaja solo fue una vez y no fue por mi culpa , me pusieron algo.

Maka- que? Como pudieron malditos

Hero- tranquila no paso a más, oye maka quieres bailar?

Maka- si claro

Mientras ellos se paraban todos volteaban a verme con la típica cara de que haga algo, que diga que era mi cita u otra cosa para evitar aquello, pero mi cabeza no fue tan rápida así que se alejaron de la mesa y bailaban; después de varias canciones durante las cuales se fueron alejando más y más de nuestra vista casi como si quisieran que no supiéramos algo note que ambos acercaban cada vez mas y mas sus caras pero se perdieron entre la multitud hasta el final de esa canción y cuando regresaron inmediatamente maka se llevo a todas las chicas al baño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mientras ellos se paraban todos volteaban a verme con la típica cara de que haga algo, que diga que era mi cita u otra cosa para evitar aquello, pero mi cabeza no fue tan rápida así que se alejaron de la mesa y bailaban; después de varias canciones durante las cuales se fueron alejando más y más de nuestra vista casi como si quisieran que no supiéramos algo note que ambos acercaban cada vez más y más sus caras, pero se perdieron entre la multitud hasta el final de esa canción y cuando regresaron inmediatamente maka se llevó a todas las chicas al baño.

Pude notar que hero tenía marca de labial en el cuello y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo que había pasado minutos antes y el porqué de que maka se llevara a todas al baño seguro hero y ella serán novios muy pronto y yo no pienso impedírselo porque ella lo quiere y no me refiero a esa tontería de que si amas algo lo dejes ir, no, sino que ella jamás estará bien conmigo y no pienso hacerla sufrir por un capricho, lo mejor será.

Todas llegaron después de algunos minutos casi emocionadas, ósea que seguramente le habían dado su aprobación a la relación de maka con hero, todas menos crona y no porque fuera tímida sino porque se acercó y me pregunto:

Crona- soul te si-sientes bi-bien?

Soul- si crona, por?

Crona- porque maka no se regresara c-contigo, he-hero la llevara al departamento, espero que no te mo-moleste.

Soul-No para nada.

(Total ya tenía todo bien claro ella quería con él y el con ella no hay más que hacer, creo que lo mejor será irme a dormir.)

Soul- bueno adiós a todos, nos vemos luego.

Todos- adiós soul.

Crona- me pu-puedes llevar al departamento soul?

Soul- si claro

Salimos del lugar y como si tuviéramos prisa nos subimos a la moto, le di el casco y la ayude con él ya que aún no aprendía, pasamos en silencio por varias calles casi pasábamos la calle donde se ubica la mansión de kid en la cual ya todos vivíamos amenos todos los hombres y fue justo en ese momento cuando la moto comenzó a detenerse, carajo seguro olvide llenar el tanque.

Soul- maldición crona creo que dejare la moto en casa de kid

Crona- y co -como iremos al departamento?, todavía nnnos falta medio c-aamino.

Soul- pues creo que tendrás que dormir hoy aquí, por lómenos en lo que llegan los demás para que alguien te lleve suerte que en la mansión hay 2 habitaciones vacías, podrás quedarte en una de ellas hasta que venga kid y te lleve.

Crona- si

Como pude lleve mi moto hasta la mansión de kid, que por suerte no estaba lejos, y lleve a crona a las habitaciones, casi todas estaban en ese pasillo, eran 4 pero 3 ya estaban ocupadas por Kid, Blackstar y yo, así que en ese pasillo solo quedaba 1, había otra pero estaba del otro lado de la mansión y no pensaba llevarla hasta aquel lado así que le ofrecí la habitación del fondo, entro y cerré la puerta para después entrar en mi habitación.

Me acosté y en pocos minutos me dormí, no sin antes notar que ya era la 1 de la mañana en el reloj de mi cuarto.

Toc toc toc, sonó mi puerta por lo cual me levante y abrí.

Soul- crona que haces aquí?, necesitas algo?

Crona- soul hablo kid diciendo que no-no los esperemos porque van a seguir la fiesta en casa de hero.

Soul- queee¡? ,oye crona que hora es?

Crona- 2:17 soul

Soul- es demasiado, no sé cómo aguantan tanto jajaja, bueno lo mejor será dormir hasta mañana crona

Crona- hasta a-al rato soul.

Soul- jajajaja tienes razón hasta al rato.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y apague la luz me acosté e intente dormir pero no podía hacia mucho frio y ya eran las 3:00 de la mañana así que salí a la cocina por un poco de café, cuando estaba a punto de llegar note que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y abrí la puerta


End file.
